


Naked

by BadWolf911



Category: The Boys (Comics), The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Best Friends, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Gangs, Gore, Help, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Psychological Trauma, Threats of Violence, Trauma, Violence, naked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf911/pseuds/BadWolf911
Summary: Hughie Campbell suffers mental trauma after his girlfriend Robin is killed in a high-velocity impact with celebrity superhero A-Train. You try to help, but only a little bit of revenge and getting you in trouble seems to do the trick. Butcher is interested, but doesn't want you to get wrapped up in all this shit going on with him. You can take off all his clothes and never see him naked.
Relationships: Billy Butcher & You, Billy Butcher/Original Female Character(s), Billy Butcher/You, Billy Butcher/reader, Hughie Campbell/Reader, Hughie Campbell/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

The shop was quiet that day, a lady had come in, but Hughie handled her just fine. He made a great sale, just what he wanted to ask for a raise. He looked at his coworker, seeing her give him a thumbs up, encouraging him. He gave her a small smile, breathing through his mouth before going up to his boss.

“Hey, Gary! Uhm… I really need to talk to you about-”

“Later, kid.” the guy interrupts him.

“Okay. Cool. Later. Like in thirty minutes? Like a solid thirty five?” he says, backing away and pretending to look at some products.

The girl on the end of the store calls to him, not loud enough for the boss to hear. He goes to her, his sad face saying it all.

“How did you manage to do it?” Hughie asks her, whispering next to her ear while looking at his superior.

“I don’t know.” she stops to think about the offer her boss made some months before, one hour extra and a pretty good raise “I think it’s ‘cause he wants to fuck me.” she says shamelessly, giving him a naughty smile.

Hughie almost bursts out laughing, covering his mouth to not make too much noise.

“Don’t say that!” he pushes her shoulder lightly, she smiles a little and turns back to her phone again.

“You should look for a job that values your hard work.” she says, still looking through her phone.

“I’m fine here, and besides, it was the only place that accepted me after four months of desperately looking for a job.” he goes behind the counter and arranges some gadgets that were out of place.

“Well, I wasn’t supposed to say this, but Gary literally asked me to work here.” she turns to him, her elbows propped on the counter, her eyes following his back to his booty, biting her lips while doing it “If it’s any consolation, I think he did this to every girl that entered the store. He was lucky I was stupid enough to accept it.”

“I’m happy to know that he chose me for my body.” Hughie laughs, turning to her again, having grabbed some wires to work on a project of his “Can you cover for me at lunch? I know Robin’s gonna come to the store to take me away.” he made those puppy eyes he was so good at.

“Sure, have I ever let you down?” she asks, her smile faltering just by remembering the boy’s girlfriend.

She turned back to her phone, tuning out the sound of the street and the television behind her. Some time later, Robin entered the store, she said some nonsense to Hughie and pulled him away, giving a wave to (Y/n) on the way out. The girl knew she was only being polite, but she couldn’t help but feel jealous. She smiled anyway and waved back, not really wanting to hate the girl, but doing it nonetheless.

She couldn’t stop thinking about all the fun things they must do on Hughie’s lunch break, just walking alongside each other seemed like a dream in itself. She breathed through her mouth, trying to calm her heart and her mind down. Having no friends to go out with was taking a toll on her, her loneliness seemed to be getting at her. Her studies kept her busy at night, but when at work her mind roamed free. The store wasn’t exactly popular, so not many customers around to work with.

A few minutes later, she noticed a commotion on the street, some people were running to where Hughie and Robin went. Her mind wandered to the worst places, thinking of what might’ve happened. She let go of her phone and ran out of the store after telling Gary that she would be back in a few minutes.

She doesn’t have to walk for long to find what was happening, Hughie was screaming, some people tried to get closer, but they couldn’t get close enough without getting blood all over them. She couldn’t understand what was going on, there was blood all over the street, some guts were thrown around and Hughie was holding somebody’s dismembered hands. She got closer slowly, trying not to freak out when she noticed to whom the hands belonged to.

“Robin!” he continued to scream and cry, not noticing the paramedics and the police coming towards him.

She touched his shoulder, getting shouted at by the police, but ignoring it all, her mind focused only on the guy’s well being. He turns to her, hearing her call his name softly kind of broke the spell he was in. His face says it all, there’s snot coming out of his nose and his eyes are red like never before. He’s still holding Robin’s hands, his grip on it strong, his knuckles white from the force.

She holds his bloody wrists, her eyes finding his. She caresses his wrists, trying to calm him enough to make him let go of the dismembered hands. It works, he slowly lets the hands go, but his hands begin to shake before holding onto (Y/n)’s arms and he loses the feeling of his legs, if not for the girl holding onto him, he’d be with his knees full of blood.

“Hughie.” the girl calls, trying to make him look at her, but his eyes kept roaming the scene, making him panic more “Hughie, look at me!”

The guy turns to her, his cries nothing more than some sniffles, but she could see the light in his eyes fade, he was clearly in shock. She lets go of his arms to embrace his neck, standing on her tiptoes to reach it. He begins to cry again, holding the girl close to him. Some minutes later, he stops crying, but is still clinging to her. His mind is numb, he blacks out, not literally, but his mind is not fully on the scene anymore.

The paramedics talk to him, the police talk to him, (Y/n) talk to him, nothing seems to work. She discusses some things with the medics, then takes him by his hand and drags him slowly away. She enters the store where they work and talks to Gary, they leave right after. She tries to talk to him again, but again he doesn’t respond. She enters her apartment, explaining to him what she was going to do. She takes his hands again, pulling him towards her bathroom. She sits him on the toilet, taking off his shoes then his shirt, she gets him up again and takes his pants off, leaving his underwear on. She helps him into the shower and turns it on, the warm water numbing his muscles. She leaves the bathroom, taking his clothes with her.

He slides on the bath wall, sitting under the flowing water. The tears came back, being hidden by the clear liquid that ran on him. He watched as the blood on him went inside the drain, bringing to his mind the last minutes with her, how happy she seemed, how they were making plans. He grabbed his knees, pressing them to his chest while trying to hold the choked scream in his throat. He doesn’t feel the time pass, but it seems that it had been a long time since (Y/n) knocked on the door before entering and seeing him broken like never before.

She sighed right after looking at him, new clothes on her hands, which she placed on top of the toilet. She crouched down next to him, one of her hands on top of his head, caressing his wet locks of hair. The other hand went to his face, bringing it to look at her, his puffy eyes opening just a little. She gave him a little smile, her thumb brushing over his cheek, slowly wiping his tears and water from his face.

“I’ll take you home.” she says softly, getting up and taking a towel for him to dry up.

She explained about the clothes she brought and told him to get changed. She closed the door, waiting outside for him to get dressed. As time passes, his mind seems more numb, doing things like he’s not inside his own body.

When she opens the door again, he’s already dressed, his eyes blanck, looking at nothing in particular. She grabs his wrist, pulling him out of the bathroom and bringing her with him out of the apartment. There’s a bag with her, probably with his bloody clothes inside. She dragged him to his own apartment, the whole way there he still was in a trance. Before knocking on the door, she stopped beside him, her hand on his face, directing his eyes to hers. She sighed again before speaking.

“Your clothes are inside this bag. I didn’t want to bring you home the way you were, so I took you to my apartment.” she tells him, her thumb brushing his cheek.

He didn’t say anything, only turning his head to the door, as if asking to enter it already. She knocked on it, waiting for his father to show up. He answered it, not understanding why his son was home early and accompanied by a girl his age that was not Robin. Hughie entered without saying anything, his father was going to call him, but a hand on his shoulder told him not to. He turned to the owner of the hand, her face saying everything with a look.

“Can I come in?” she asked, giving him a small and polite smile.

He let her in, excitant about not knowing what was happening. She sat down on the couch, she gave the bag of clothes to him, explaining what happened hours before. He sat through it all, listening carefully. In the end, she thanked him for his time, got up from the couch and left, on the way to the door she said she had to get back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

After some days Hughie came back to work, with huge dark circles around his eyes. (Y/n) was expecting that, Robin was someone he truly loved. What she didn’t expect was to hear what really happened that day and what Hughie was onto while grieving. He was so full of rage while talking about Robin’s death and how he was gonna sue A-Train, that the girl almost felt just as angry as him. But she was still having a hard time believing that the heroes that the whole world loved and idolized, were just a bunch of frauds and murderers.

“I’ve to thank you again, (N/n). If you weren’t there, I don’t think I would be able to say my address.” he almost laughs at how stupid he must have been at the time, highlights ‘almost’.

“It was nothing. And stop thanking me!” she punches his arm lightly “I would be fucked if you haven’t come back, literally. Gary was especially flirty while you were gone.”

“Please, just don’t use one of his pick-up lines on me and I promise I’ll never miss work again.” he jokes, finally laughing a little.

They continue their day of work normally, not many clients showing up like always. (Y/n) was preparing for another night of studying and no sleep, but a client came in, making the girl sigh just by thinking of staying another few minutes inside the store. Hughie was still there, but she should probably take the initiative, since he does almost all the work and she doesn’t know shit about technology.

The man wore a black trench coat, combat boots and had the sexiest beard the girl had ever seen. She goes from behind the counter to beside the stranger, not too close, but close enough for him to notice her.

“Are you looking for a nanny cam?” she asks with her hands in front of her “The one you’re holding is actually pretty popular, the camera is in one of the eyes.”

“Tell me, how many nannies shake their babies?” he asks, holding the bear by its neck, slowly applying pressure.

Hughie turns his head to the conversation, not exactly finding it safe for the girl to talk to the weird guy.

“Uh… I’m sorry?” Hughie says, furrowing his brows and getting closer to the two.

“I don’t know, most of them?” she responds while shrugging, seemingly not fazed by the strange question.

“You know, a good-” he shakes the bear with one hand “shake, like…” he turns to the two “Like getting ketchup out of a bottle.” he stops to think “One percent? Less?”

“Probably more.” (Y/n) says, now just wanting to get rid of the weirdo as soon as possible.

“I-I don’t know.” Hughie says, stumbling over his words.

“Funny, that.” he puts the bear onto the shelf again “They sell a billion dollars worth of that shit worldwide. Goes to show, doesn’t it? The bollocks people will believe, if you get them scared enough.” he finishes, getting right on Hughie’s face.

The kid laughs, faking understandment and trying to seem nice. (Y/n) crosses her arms, out of the stranger’s view and raises an eyebrow at his comment.

“Cool.”

“Is there anything else we can help you with today, Sir?” the (h/c) gets in the way of the conversation, not exactly liking where this is going.

“I’m not gonna piss you about, Hughie. I know what happened to Robin.” the guy says, completely ignoring the girl.

“I-I’m sorry, wh-who are you?” he stutters again, this guy was making him nervous beyond comprehension.

“She wasn’t in the street. She was one step off the fucking curb. And you didn’t take the pay-off.” he smiles devilish.

“Who the fuck are you again?” (Y/n) gets in between the two, pushing the stranger a little far away from Hughie.

“How do you know that?” Hughie asks, curious about the guy that was almost making him want to puke.

“Name’s Butcher. Billy Butcher.” he shows his FBI badge then gets closer to Hughie’s ear “Listen, I was thinking that you and me should have a little bit of a chat.”

“And why on earth would he go with you? For all we know you could be just a handsome maniac with a fake ID.” the girl leans on a shelf beside them, a little playful smile on her face.

“Would love to flirt back, but the situation is serious.” he smiles back, finally eyeing her up and down before biting his bottom lip slowly.

“Shame. You’re cute, but your face would look better between my legs.” (Y/n) passes by him, blinking slowly and running her hand by his bearded cheek, turning his head slowly to her.

“Actually, I think she should come.” Hughie says.

“And why is that?” Butcher still hasn't turned around to look at Hughie.

“I could knock you up if you tried anything funny.” her voice changes, she was clearly talking business.

“Yup, you should definitely come, love.” he laughs a little, his accent driving the girl crazy.

“We’ll get changed, lock the store and then we’re ready to go.” Hughie says, clapping his hands once and leaving to the back of the store.

(Y/n) looks up at Butcher and then walks after Hughie, making sure to sway her hips as seductively as she could. Billy whistles softly, licking his lips right after. After getting changed, they closed the store and Butcher led the way. On the way, Hughie asked for the guy’s ID, Billy giving it to him right away, laughing his disbelief away.

“Y-You’re a Fed? You don’t sound like a Fed.” the kid questions.

“What, I can’t immigrate? There’s a giant green slapper with her ass in the harbor that says different.” he responds, always with bad jokes.

“Don’t sound like a Fed and doesn’t look like one.” (Y/n) says, walking closer to Butcher and leaving Hughie behind them.

“What she said.” Hughie agrees with the girl.

“And what do I look like to you, sweetheart?” he asks, lifting one corner of his lips.

“Hughie, you first.” she smiles jokingly.

“You look like you’re staring in a porn version of The Matrix.”

“Close enough to mine, to me you look like a stripper in a women’s club that only chooses the younger ones that come in.” she shrugs, hitting at herself in the end.

“That’s cute, but, unfortunately, it’s all right there in black and white.”

“Uh. Okay, what exactly can I do for you?” Hughie asks, cute as always.

“No, you got it all wrong, Hughie. It’s what I can do for you. You see, you ain’t alone, son. It happens a lot more than you think. Supes lose hundreds of people each year to collateral damage.” Billy says coldly.

Hughie furrows his brows, finding all of this too weird for him.

“No. Come on, that’d be all over the news. People would be screaming bloody murder.”

“They must do exactly what they did to you to other people, Hughie. Probably most of them just take the money and shut the fuck up.” (Y/n) says, shrugging and then crossing her arms.

“Yeah, look, there might be the odd mention of it now and again, like with Robin, but there’s a fuck-sight more that happens that just gets swept right under the rug.” Butcher turns to Hughie and stops on the street.

“Why?” Hughie asks.

“You ain’t that stupid, honey.” the (h/c) says, smiling a little bit.

“Ain’t it obvious?” Butcher extends his hands, showing the streets, posters and propaganda with supes plastered onto merchandising “Movie tickets, merchandising, theme parks, video games. A multi-million dollar global industry supported by corporate lobbyists and politicians on both sides. But the main reason you won’t hear about it is because the public don’t want to know about it.” he walks around Hughie, while the kid looks at the environment and frowns “See, people love that cozy feeling that Supes give them. Some golden cunt to swoop out of the sky and save the day so you don’t go and do it yourself.” Billy sways his body and gets closer to him “But if you knew half the shit they get up to…” he clicks his tongue “Fucking diabolical. But then, that’s where I come in.” he gives a little presentation, bowing his head and body slightly.

“Come in to… To do what?” Hughie asks, his innocence making (Y/n)’s blood boil, she liked his naive side, but God dammit he was getting on her nerves.

“To fuck your mother. Come on, Hughie.” she rolls her eyes, making the guy open his mouth in awe “He wants to expose them and make them pay for what they did and will do.” she stops for a second “Just a question.” she turns to Butcher.

“Spill it, love.” he licks his lips again, her eyes following that tongue.

“Are you alone, like, is the whole FBI involved or is it just Hughie’s case you’re working on?” she asks, finding it all a little too perfect to coincide with Hughie’s new hatred for Supes.

Billy laughs, not answering the question.

“Come on, you two.” he says, turning away and walking forward.

“Where?” the kid asks, walking a little far away from the man, grabbing the girl’s arm before she could follow him.

“You’ll love it.” he responds.

“Uh. Not likely.” he stops again in the street.

“Hughie, what the fuck?!” (Y/n) whispers angrily.

“Uh. Listen, I think this is good, I’m good.” Butcher turns to the two “Uh, thank you for an extremely weird conversation, but, uh, I don’t want us to go to a second location with you. So, we’re gonna get back to work. Thank you.” Hughie finishes, still gripping the girl’s wrist, and turning away to leave the place.

“Hughie! Hughie.” Billy calls.

The girl grabs the kid’s arm that’s holding her own and gets herself free, walking to Butcher and waiting for him.

“This is your one and only, mate. Once I go, I’m gone.” he walks back to Hughie “The girl has some sense, she knows it’ll be good for you.” he points to (Y/n) behind him, who waves and smiles at him, her cheeks blushing a little “I’m offering the opportunity to get them that got your girl. What have you got to lose that you ain’t already lost?” Butcher turns away, walking in the middle of the crowd.

“Come on, Hughie.” the (h/c) begins, getting closer to the kid, holding his two hands on hers “Isn’t it all you wanted? You know you’d have lost if the case went on court. A-Train would still be free to do whatever he wanted and you’d gain just a little more money than before. Robin isn’t worth all this money, she’s more! She was a human being just like all the people that suffered because of these guys.” she says, pointing to the posters on the street “You know you want it.”

Hughie looks at her, his eyes meeting hers and seeing how much she cared for him. He sighs, closing his eyes for a few seconds before grabbing the girl’s arm and taking her with him to follow where Butcher was going. All the way to the man, he could hear her slightly chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

The three walked in silence the rest of the way. Hughie was nervous, he didn’t know what was happening or why, but (Y/n) seemed to be having fun, there was a persistent smile on her face and her eyes wouldn’t leave Butcher’s ass. Hughie broke the uncomfortable silence asking about the place.

“Where are we?”

“Keep your mouth shut.” the man simply says.

He walks up to a door and bangs on it, waiting a few seconds before a guy opens the peephole and looks at him.

“Harry! Got your message: thank you for being an upstanding citizen.” he says smiling at the guy.

“You know that this is fucking police brutality, man. You know what they’ll do to me if they catch me letting you in.” he says, looking guilty, while Butcher just seems annoyed.

“Not half of what I’ll do if you don’t.”

That seemed to scare the guy, since he closed the peephole.

“Did he just say you were… Police?” Hughie asks, completely confused.

“Yeah. You know, a cop, a fed, all the same to a twat like that.” he shrugs.

The guy lets them in, Butcher enters the place, but Hughie just keeps staring around until (Y/n) pushes him in.

Right as the enter, the first thing they notice is a couple fucking mid air. Hughie and (Y/n) have their jaws open wide, the kid had his face twisted in disgust and the girl was smiling, finding all of it too funny.

“Holy shit.” Hughie says.

“That’s hot.” (Y/n) whispers.

“Pick your jaws up off the floor and try to blend in.” Butcher says, walking casually in the middle of the room, the two behind them lost in their own words.

“This is the only place the supes can scratch their filthy little itch without the paps taking snaps.” the man says as they walk in the middle of the atrocities going on in the room.

“Wait, wait. That’s Ezekiel.” Hughie points out the christian supe “The ‘Capes for Christ’ guy that preaches for ‘pray the gay away’ shit.”

“That’s fucking ironical.” (Y/n) says as the guy stretches himself to another table to give another guy a handjob.

“And now he’s the meat in the ‘manwich’. Fucking hypocrite.” Butcher concludes, passing by the flesh that’s hanging in the middle of the room and in between the two tables.

That Harry guy from earlier takes them to the control room. He sits down at the computer and Butcher tells him to look for a specific day and hour.

“Keep going forward. That’s it. Further, further. There, there. Stop.” he tells the guy, stopping the frame at A-Train sitting on a table inside the club.

“Wait, wait, wait. A-Train’s…here right now?” Hughie begins to shake, just fearing having to encounter the guy again.

“At the top right corner it says it’s from yesterday.” (Y/n) says, getting closer to see the timestamp.

“Turn it up.” Butcher tells the guy.

The scene begins with A-Train alone, but another supe came, bringing his beers, sitting beside the man and talking about Robin’s death.

“I cannot believe you ran through a bitch.”

“You wanna hear something crazy?” A-Train says “I ran through this bitch so fast that I swallowed one of her molars. Like a bug on the fucking freeway.” after he says that (Y/n) grabs Hughie’s hand, gripping it tight, as if saying it’ll be alright.

“Dude, that’s nasty.” the guy says, bursting out laughing with A-Train.

“They’re laughing.” Hughie says, gripping the girl’s hand back “Just… Like she’s a joke. They’re fucking laughing.” he stares at the computer screen like he could explode the guys head with his mind.

Butcher gets closer to the kid, whispering next to his ear.

“So, what are you gonna do about it?” him and Hughie exchange a look that says it all.

The three walk to the next bar they see, getting a table far away from the other patrons inside. (Y/n) sits beside Hughie, still holding his hand and drawing invisible circles with her thumb.

“They’re all like that? All of them? Even Homelander?” the kid asks.

Billy looks around, checking if anyone is watching.

“Homelander is an exception. He doesn’t drink, doesn’t smoke. Man’s a saint. But the rest of them, yeah.” he grabs a file from beside him and puts it on the table “Pardon my French, but fuck those fuckers.” he hands Hughie the file “Here. Have a shufti of that.”

“What are these?

“That’s the police log the day that Robin got murdered.” the kid opens the file, passing through some pages “Couple of bar fights. A few cars got nicked. But you know what’s not in there? No bank alarms going off. No one charged at Central Booking. A-Train stopped two bank robbers, my arse.”

“So it was a personal thing. Maybe he was looking for something important.” the girl stops to think.

“Could be, he had a bag. I don’t know what dodgy shit he was up to that night. Why couldn’t he stop? I mean, what was in that bag? You know, who was he running from?” Butcher begins to speculate.

“Where was he running to?” Hughie concludes.

“Bingo. Work that out and we’ll have the fucker, I can smell it.” he says, adjusting himself on the sit, getting more comfortable.

“Wait, work that out? Aren’t you a fed? He’s just a civilian, how the hell would he help you?” (Y/n) asks confused, wasn’t Butcher supposed to just present the case to Hughie and get his approval and that’s all?

“He’s gonna help me big time, sweetheart” he then turns to the kid, beginning to explain the plan “Ring Vought, tell’em you’ll take the money, sign the NDA, but only if A-Train’s there in person when you do it.”

Hughie interrupts him, or rather, tries to.

“Why does A-Train have to be there?”

“Then they’ll take you to the Seven Tower through security, mate, then you’re gonna plant a bug.”

“A bug?” Hughie asks again, trying to catch up, just thinking about how suicidal this plan is.

“A bug. And we’ll have a little listen. See what’s really going on.” Billy smiles, laughing inside about catching what shit’s they were doing there.

“Okay, let me just… Sorry, let me just get this straight. You want me to go to the Seven Tower by myself and plant a bug? Like I’m fucking James Bond.” Hughie concludes, his mouth hanging open completely appalled.

“Yeah, exactly. You got it.” Butcher smiles smugly.

“You’re fucking FBI, get a warrant.” (Y/n) says, crossing her arms beneath her breasts and leaning on the chair.

“Why do you even need me?” the kid asks, hand fidgeting on his lap.

“Hughie, Hughie, look, mate, I got a warrant, all right? But that place is firewalled, untappable and locked up thicker than a nun’s knickers. I couldn’t get myself in there in a million years. But you, son, you can do it.” he points at the kid, trying to convince him, but he’s more excitant than he thought.

“No, no, I can’t, okay?” he begins, stuttering as he always did when nervous.

“Yeah.” Butcher tries again, his smile faltering slowly.

“You didn’t see A-Train covered in… And-and I’m supposed to go in there and I’m supposed to shake his hand… And smile?” he doubts himself, finding the guy’s offer strange as fuck.

“Yeah!” Billy leans over the table, waiting for an answer from him “I’m not… Do you know who my favorite musician is?”

“Who?”

“James Taylor.” (Y/n) rolls her eyes and pulls her head back, Hughie could be so boring at times “Number two, Simon and Garfunkel. Number three, Billy Joel. Any of those guys they don’t infiltrate.” Butcher scratches his beard, looking the girl next to Hughie over “Okay? I’m not an infiltrator.”

“Hughie, Hughie, grow a pair, you heard that cunt laughing at your girl.” Butcher says, that seemed to be the last straw.

“No. No. No.” Hughie got up and kept waving at Billy “No, I can’t. I can’t do that.” he goes next to the side of the table, where the exit was close to “I’m sorry, I’m just gonna fuck it up, and you’re not gonna have your bug.” he begins panting “And I’ll be dead. I’m not like you.” and he lefts the bar.

“Yeah, that was something.” the girl says, getting up from her chair “Never seen him more afraid in my life, except the day Robin died.” she continues, smiling awkwardly “Well, if he changes his mind, I’ll call you.” she extends her arm and gives him a pen, he wrote his phone number and then she gave him her card.

He took a look at it, before turning to her smiling smugly again.

“So you’re a graduate in Med school?” he asks, leaning on his chair to look up at her.

“Not yet, but only a few months left.” she says smiling proudly, she fought so much for this degree.

“So I can’t call you Doc yet.” he laughs.

“Not formally, but with that accent I’ll let you call me anything.” she flirts, placing her hand on the table and getting really close to his face.

His smile disappeared from his face, leaving a lust filled look. He licked his lips waiting for something, but just like the last time she just placed her hand on his beard and slided it away from his face, leaving only a ghost of a touch on his cheek.

She left the place, closing the door behind her and panting on the outside of the bar. She wished she didn’t always get so nervous when flirting with people. Maybe she wasn’t used to it, because flirting with Hughie never led to anything, so having a person matching her own skills was new. She went home smiling while thinking about what that mouth and beard could do to her.

While she was gettin home, Butcher sighed for the third time in fifteen minutes. He was left with the biggest blue balls since Becca. He was sure he would call her sooner or later.


	4. Chapter 4

She kept running, huffing the air that went fast by her. She knew Hughie would accept Butcher’s request, but she thought that it would take longer.

She received the call from her friend the next day, saying that he would do it. It was early, she knew from seeing the clock when Hughie called her. It was a Saturday, so at this time she would be asleep. People said that it was easy to study at night, since being awake at night seemed easier, but they didn’t experience med school at night and a full time job. She usually took the weekends to sleep the whole day, not every week since her boss usually asked her to help Hughie on some Saturdays. She normally would wake up to eat and use the bathroom, but it seemed that now she would have to skip some hours of sleep.

She knew she was late, when he called she was asleep, she answered it groggily, but couldn’t help the rush of adrenaline that ran through her. Just thinking of doing something illegal or being a part of an investigation made her heart run as fast as A-Train. The only problem is that Hughie had already told Butcher, so they were probably just waiting for her to arrive to put their plan in action.

When she finally saw the bar that they were in, she slowed down, trying not to look more flustered than she already was. She got close enough to see them both sitting by the bar, talking. Hughie had his back to her, his perfect ass turned on the chair, Billy was looking at the kid, not noticing the girl staring at them from the outside, he had a plastic straw on his plump lips, shaking it from side to side. God, those two would be the death of her.

She entered the place, wiping droplets of sweat from her forehead. She smiled at them and sighed at the air conditioner that blew some cold air onto her face. Butcher stared at her amused and Hughie gave her a nervous smile back. The two men got up from their seats and passed by her, leaving the place. She rolled her eyes and sighed again.

“Really? I just got here.” she exclaims, following them outside and into Butcher’s car.

“You have a dog?” Hughie asks, looking at the toys on the backseat.

“Please tell me you do.” (Y/n) gets closer to the front seat, her face closer to Butcher’s.

“Sorry, love, but I don’t.” he smiles faintly, looking at her through the rearview mirror.

She got comfortable on the backseat, pressing her head against the window while the guys talked about the plan. She tried to pay attention, however she couldn’t keep her eyes open, the fatigue from the busy week was catching up to her. Her mind blacked out right after they got to the Vought Tower.

She woke up again with a bang from the car’s door, she jumped on her seat, eyes searching for the source of the noise. Hughie was panting in the front seat, he had a huge smile on his lips and sweat rolling from his forehead.

“So?” she asks him, her smile could almost rival his own.

“It was…” he breathes in “Awesome!”

“You did it?” she gets close to his face.

“Yeah! I fucking did it!” he exclaims, looking hopefully at Butcher and (Y/n).

“Congrats, Hughie!” she says, giving him a kiss on his cheek, something that caught him off guard.

He wasn’t used to her being cute around him, she was always boisterous and flirty. So, that attitude made him blush a little, not ever thinking of her that way before.

“W-well, thanks.” he says, now less excited than before, but still feeling the adrenaline inside his body.

“Tell me, son. How did it go?” Billy asks, starting the car and driving away from the Tower.

And then a whole boring story unfolds, (Y/n) didn’t know that Hughie could be that repetitive. He kept telling them on and on about how it went smoothly, how he was such a badass and blah blah blah. The only part that she knew would have been difficult to him would be looking A-Train in the eye, she knew that he despised the guy and that was probably the most challenging thing he had done at Vought. He kept talking on and on about his feat, not noticing when they stopped and the girl got out of the car, waiting for him leaning on the roof.

“I get why you dig this job.” he says smiling from ear to ear.

“Yeah, you know, has its moments, doesn’t it?” Butcher sighs softly, almost unnoticeable.

“You were right. Fuck A-Train.” he looks at Billy “Fuck The Seven!” he laughs a little “Fuck all… Seven.” he looks outside, seeing (Y/n) with her brows lifted and crossed arms, behind her the job that he actually hated, but couldn’t bring himself to admit so “What are we- what are we doing here?” he turns to the man on his side confused.

“You two have work, don’t you?” he says it like it’s obvious to the kid.

“Come on Hughie, I want to finish this shift as fast as possible.” she says, leaning more on the roof, getting a view of the two inside the car.

The kid stutters a little bit, not knowing how to phrase what he was thinking.

“Well, I mean, that’s all I need you for right now, yeah?” Butcher tries to make it less embarrassing for him.

“Yeah, I mean, I can… I can help you with other stuff, you know? I could be, like, your tech guy. I could be in the van with the thing and, like, you know, ‘He’s down to the hall to the left’.” he continues, wanting to be useful and feel the adrenaline he felt that day again.

“Yeah, not gonna happen.” (Y/n) opens the car door, locking her arm on his and getting him out of the car “He doesn’t need you now, honey. He’s got my number and yours, if he ever needs us he can just call.” she grabs him by the arms, looking at him in the eyes, he noticed how she never looked at him that way, like she was convincing a child that they need to eat lunch first before ice cream.

He ignores her for a bit, getting down to the car’s level and trying again.

“I can really help.”

“I know you can help, I got it.” Billy smiles softly at the kid.

Hughie frowns, turning to walk away, before turning again and getting the paper signed to get the forty five thousand.

“Hey, you ever see an asshole tear up 45k?” he rips the paper in half, smiling dumbly at Butcher.

“You’re a good lad.” he simply says, his face now serious.

Hughie turned slowly to go inside, while (Y/n) lingered outside, waiting for her turn to talk to the man.

“What is it, sweetheart?” he asks, getting closer to the passenger door, hoping to get a kiss or at least a closer look at her pretty face.

“Well, I think you already know it.” she says, leaning on the car’s window, giving a view that was so hot that the man could feel a heat going directly to his crotch.

“Anything happens I call you.” he repeats what she said the other day.

“You got it.” she winks at him, licking her lips before biting into her lower lip.

She extended her hand and rans it through Butcher's beard, making him close his eyes to enjoy the moment and tilting his head back a little, showing his perfect jawline. He was getting quite used to having his beard played at.

“God, this beard. I wonder if it tickles.” she smiles pervertedly.

He was ready to answer with a snarky flirt back, but she was already gone inside the store. Leaving him with blue balls again, but a silly smile on his face. He drove away slowly, the wheels of the car making the biggest noise he heard that day.

The two inside the store changed their clothes, Hughie sat quite bored at the front desk, she was impatiently cleaning some shelves. The girl was clearly needing some sleep, she was just waiting for Gary to leave for her to change again and finally go back home to some well deserved sleep.

The boss was preparing to go, so she talked to Hughie, saying that she would lock herself in the toilet for some minutes, in the meantime she would change clothes and get ready to leave herself.

She waited as planned, her phone on her hand and bag beside her with her things. She could even call it a peaceful night even with Hughie doing a gig as FBI agent, until she heard a noise coming from the store, as if someone had fallen. She unlocked the door and ran as fast as she could, she hoped that Hughie was okay. She opened the door from the store, not exactly finding what she was expecting. There was a flying TV in the middle of the store and Hughie was on the ground, his back to the glass of the front display.

“What the-” she was interrupted by a car entering the store, breaking the glass and knocking something, that was invisible, onto some shelves and breaking upon impact.

She closed the door quickly, hiding behind it from the rubble that was flying all about the place. She opened the door again, when it was all quiet. She looked around, seeing Hughie still on the ground and Butcher getting out of the car.

“Come here, love.” he says, extending his hand, calling her to him.

She ran past the invisible ‘thing’ and got down to help her friend who was bleeding profusely from his head, a small cut, but pretty deep.

“You two should fuck off.” he wiggles the crowbar he had in hands “Run!” he screams at the two.

As (Y/n) is trying to help Hughie get up, he’s looking at the fight, too stunned to move.

“Come on, honey.” the girl whispers, finally getting him off the ground and walking to the backdoor exit, but as they get there, the kid stops, turning back around to help Billy.

The girl sighs to herself, clearly not wanting to be in this situation, but too invested to not let Hughie or Butcher die without helping them. He keeps thinking while hearing the fight, her feet taking her to the backdoor and then to the store door, several times. When she decides to help them, she notices that now everything is quiet. She peeks around the door, seeing Hughie and Butcher on the ground, the kid had a cable on his hand and the man was talking to the not-so-invisible-now dude.

“‘Translucent’ doesn’t mean ‘invisible’, it means ‘semi-transparent’.”

Hughie then tries to extend the cable at the person, but it doesn’t work, so Billy kicks the person’s shin, making them fall backwards onto the cable. The kid screams his lungs out as he electrocutes the supe. It only stops when the power is cut from the cable, thanks to (Y/n) who saw it coming and decided to not let the person burn until they were a piece of beef jerky. She comes back running at the two, worried sick if they were seriously injured. The two men are panting hard, Butcher gets up with some difficulty.

“Is he… Is he dead?” the kid asks, his face contorting into something that the girl couldn’t recognize.

“I hope he is.” she cuts in, holding her arms tightly.

Billy kicks the man on the ground, not exactly confirming if he’s dead.

“Well, he ain’t moving.” he turns curious at Hughie “How’d you know the electric would do the job?”

“Skin’s carbon. Highly conductive. Saw it on Jimmy Fallon.” he responds between pants.

Butcher raises his eyebrows, quite impressed.

“Would’ve taken me forever to work that on out. Good job.” he squats down, grabbing Translucent’s legs “Let’s get him in the boot.

“Wait, what?” Hughie stutters out.

“The trunk.” the man grunts while trying to lift the supe.

“No, no, I mean… What are we doing with him?” the kid rubs his head with his two hands.

“Well, Hughie, you just offed one of the Seven, mate.”

“Me? I- You hit him with a fucking car!” he screams.

Butcher lets the corpse go.

“Look, potato, fucking po-tah-to! We’re in a shitload of trouble.”

“No, no, no, we’re not! He- He attacked us, okay? And you’re a federal officer, you know? Just call the fucking FBI.” he continues, his face showin pure terror, not knowing how to handle the pressure.

“So, look, technically, I’m not a fed.”

“What?!” Hughie and (Y/n) scream together.

“Then, who the fuck are you?!” the kid asks, his voice failing a couple of notes.

“Guys, the police.” the girl whispers, more to herself than to the two.

“Do you hear that? That’s the old bill. So unless you wanna explain why you’ve got America’s favorite invisible wanker dead on the floor, give us a fucking hand, will ya?” Billy gives his speech, getting down again to grab the supe from the floor.

“Aw, shit.” Hughie sighs, a disgusted complexion on his face.

They grab the corpse from the ground, hurrying with it to the car, both of them panting still from the fight.

“Doll, grab the keys from my trousers.” Butcher looks at her, smiling for a little bit, before noticing that she didn’t make a snarky remark and just grabbed it and opened the trunk or them “Not gonna say something sexy, love?”

“Too shocked for that.” she smiles nervously, but looks at him with eyes that said ‘maybe later’.


	5. Chapter 5

“Now, tell us… What the fuck are you?!” the girl asks angrily, sitting in the middle of the backseat of the car.

“All right, listen. I have worked for the Feds. I’ve worked for loads of people. I’m what you might call an independent contractor. You got a problem, you call me, I solve the problem.” Billy is interrupted by pounding coming from the trunk.

The three exchange looks, Hughie turns to look at the backseat and (Y/n) goes to the edge of the seat, not wanting to be near the noise.

“What is that?” the kid asks, still as afraid as before.

“Well, that’s a problem.” Butcher simply says, turning to look at the street again.

“Oh, thank fuck, he’s alive!” Hughie screams, placing his hands on the roof of the car.

“Is it better that he’s alive or-” she gets interrupted.

“Yes, yes, he’s alive! Okay, pull over.” he turns happily to Billy.

“No, no, no, Hughie. You don’t fucking get it.” the man tries to talk to him.

“Pull the car over.” Hughie turns to Butcher, angry at the man for not letting him just bail out.

“Answering your question, sweetheart. This is a fucksight worse!” he turns to Hughie “He’s seen our faces. Well, maybe not her, but the shop probably has cameras.” he looks at her with the corner of his eye, smiling sideways.

“Oh, my God. No, no, no, no. I can’t do this. I can’t do this. Let me out.” he turns to Billy “ Let me out. Pull over!” he screams demanding to be left alone.

The girl slaps his neck hard, making him turn at her shocked and holding his now red nape with one hand.

“Shut the fuck up!” she seemed so intimidating to him at that moment “We’re fucked, don’t you understand it? If you leave now you won’t get payback for Robin. And, you’ll probably be arrested.” she shrugs, lifting one of her brows.

“What?” he starts thinking it over.

“If they have a way to track Translucent down, they’ll do it. Then, they’ll get the footage and link his disappearance to you.” she finishes explaining it, thinking about it herself “Fuck, I’m not going to be a doctor. All that hard work for nothing.” she lets her body fall onto the backseat, sitting straight again right away, remembering that a supe was in the trunk, that connected directly to the seat “So, where are we going?” she puts her arms on top of the front seats, laying her head on them.

“I know a bloke. Top man. He’ll know what to do.” he looks at the girl on the back seat.

The road seemed so long, hours passed by inside that awful smelly car. Hughie got some sleep at some point, but (Y/n) could only close her eyes, grown accustomed to being awake during the night and university took a toll on her during that period. She had already slept for the day, even though she had to work for the afternoon.

They stopped at a gas station on the way, it was still dark outside, not many people on the streets. Butcher turned to the kid, ready to ask if he wanted something, but he was still asleep. Then, he turned to the girl, smiling a little bit, with his elbow perched up on the seat.

“Want something from the store, love?” he asks softly.

“Cotton balls, alcohol-” Billy looks funny at her “Not that kind. And a bar of chocolate.” she finishes, getting her face closer to his and smiling herself.

“All right. Be right back.” he got out of the car and entered the store to buy gas and the things the girl asked for.

She turned to Hughie, finding it cute that he was drooling a little bit out of the corner of his mouth. She got closer to his face, leaning on the seat to look at him better. Her hand brushed strands of hair out of his face, looking at the cut he had earned earlier, the blood now dry and sticking to his skin like ink.

“Hughie, honey, wake up.” she said softly, brushing his hair with her hand, looking dreamily at him.

“I didn’t kill him!” he screams after waking up, moving away from her.

“It’s alright, baby.” she whispers, putting her hand on his spine, running it up and down “I just wanted to clean that cut.” she points to his forehead.

He instantly places his hand on the injury, letting out a moan of pain and coming back with a bloody finger. She got out of the car, went up to Hughie’s door and opened it, he stepped out confused of where they were. She told him briefly and waited for Butcher to come out leaning on top of the hood of the car. Hughie didn’t say much, he was too deep into his thoughts and she wasn’t exactly wanting to talk right now, so conversation was left to later. The kid only came back to his senses when the (h/c) haired girl started dabbing the alcohol on his skin, it stung like hell itself.

“Ow! Careful.” he says getting away from the gentle touch of the girl.

“Oh, shut up. You were the one dreaming about getting your job back.” she smiles, continuing to clean the cut carefully. She could hear Billy chuckle inside the car “You’re next.” she says loud enough so he can hear, she looked at him deviously.

He dismissed that as sassiness, but he was so wrong. She finished with Hughie, giving him a quick peck on the cheek and a soft slap on the butt, which the kid became flustered about. She entered the car first, almost running to sit in the front with Butcher. He looked at her strangely, wondering what was going on, but her silly smile told him everything.

“Nope, I’m fine.” he starts the engine, trying to continue the travel, but she turns his face to her, grabbing him by the beard almost.

“Oh no, you’re not gonna get away from me.” she grabs a cotton ball with her other hand and dips it, with a little difficulty, in the alcohol.

She cleans the cut on his cheek and on his nose. She can’t help but look at every detail on his face. The scar on his forehead, his green eyes, his black as coal hair, his rough beard. Everything about him seemed to be just in the right place, perfect, just for her. She stopped for a second, noticing his stare back at her. The man was eating her with his eyes, she could see lust pouring out of the green ocean that was his eyes.

The man himself couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering. She was young, beautiful and clearly wanted him. The last time that happened was with Becca, when they were happy and completely and undoubtedly in love. He could, somehow, see that there was something more inside her eyes, maybe a sense of adventure or danger, it sure wasn’t love. However, his body was still acting on its own, getting closer to her by the second. They were almost touching noses, when Hughie coughed from right behind them. He was in the middle of the back seat, looking directly at them.

“Are we gonna go?” he says, smiling devilishly at them, knowing exactly what he was doing.

The two in the front looked at each other, letting out a sigh and parting ways, Butcher started driving and (Y/n) looked outside the window flustered with her arms crossed.

“Fucking cockblocker.” she whispers.

“Hey!”


End file.
